Parental Instincts
by theSJMproductions
Summary: Anna and Daryl are married with a baby soon on its way, but it won't be easy during the apocalypse. How will they cope with trying to raise a family while defending the prison from walkers, dealing with The Governor and scavenging for supplies? WARNING: strong language, character deaths, gore and violence. This story constantly switches to the POV of other characters.
1. Prologue

_**This story is for entertainment purposes only.**_

_**I do not, nor will I ever, own The Walking Dead.**_

_**All rights go to AMC and Robert Kirkman.**_

_**Copyright is not intended.**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

You can only imagine what it's like trying to survive the apocalypse. You're lucky you don't have to constantly be on your guard, from both the dead and the living. It's hard. But it's not as hard as trying to survive when you're married to Daryl Dixon _and_ eight months pregnant.

To be honest I'm not that worried about my husband. That sounds heartless but he's a big, strong man, he can easily take care of himself without my help. However I am worried about our unborn child, especially since Rick told us that we're all infected.

I mean what if I have a miscarriage? Will my baby turn into a walker? Will he or she try to devour me from the inside? What if I die during childbirth?

No. I can't think like that. I have to stay positive and healthy, for my family's sake.

Healthy? In a world where you can barely find enough supplies to get you through the day? No. Stay positive. Positive and healthy.


	2. Reassurance

**Anna's POV**

The midday sun almost blinded me as I walked over to the nearest guard tower, a plate with a mixture of canned goods balancing on my steady right palm. I used my weak hand to push the heavy metal door open. I then climbed up the grimy staircase to find Daryl facing the surrounding woodland.

Ever since he had to put down Merle's reanimated corpse he had distanced himself from everyone. Everyone except me, that is.

"Hi." I said softly. I strolled over to his side, handing him the plate.

"Hey, thanks." He smiled. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and he planted a gentle, passionate kiss upon my forehead. "You're a doll, you know that?"

I returned the smile along with a blush, which I had failed to hide.

"How you feeling?" he asked before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Tired. My back and feet are killing me though." I replied. As soon as I finished speaking he put the plate down and positioned me so my back was facing him.

"What are you d…" before I could finish I felt his hands gently massaging between my shoulder blades. I relaxed. For a tough guy he had an unbelievably magic touch.

Soon my eyelids grew heavy but before I could succumb to a peaceful slumber I felt him release me. I turned around to find him once again greedily gobbling his lunch.

What a shame, I was really enjoying that.

"So." I said, trying to fill the silence. "A month until you officially become a daddy." Daryl swallowed the last scrap of food before placing a hand on my swollen belly.

"And a month until you officially become a mama."

"You scared?" He nodded.

"A little." He confessed, looking down at me.

"What are you scared about?" I faced him, demanding an answer. He shouldn't be scared. I believe in him. I know he'll do a great job.

"What if I mess things up for our kid? What if I'm distracted and he ge…"

"He _or_ she." I butted in.

"…He _or _she gets bitten?" I stared at him. My eyes widened a little and my mouth gaped open.

"You can't think like that." I told him. 'What if our child gets bitten?' How could he doubt himself so much?

"But it could happen." He said, his voice getting louder. He noticed the frightened look in my deep blue eyes.

I always hated when he got angry. But what I hated more was when he got angry with me, especially when I was heavily pregnant.

I wasn't afraid that he'd take his anger out on me physically, I knew he would never do that, he despised people who abused others. What really concerned me was the effect it had on me.

After an argument I'd usually distance myself from any sort of contact from the group, this usually lasted a couple days or so.

Hershel, bless his heart, had picked up on my behaviour the last time me and Daryl had a fight. But ever since that day Hershel had told me to keep as calm as possible, for my sake and the baby's.

When I snapped out of my deep thoughts I found myself clinging around Daryl. His hands were, again, wrapped around me. I snuggled into his torso.

After what seemed like forever we finally separated. We exchanged friendly smiles before I collected the empty plate and headed down the stairs, back towards cell block C.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far.**

**If you wish to you can leave a review telling me what you think and how I could refine the story.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome as your opinions matter to me.**


	3. Baby Names

**Carol's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen, preparing dinner when Anna entered, putting the empty plate that was in her hand down. She sat next to me, hands resting on her bloated belly.

"Need help?" she asked softly. I nodded, continuing to slice various vegetables.

"Could you wash these please, dear?" I asked her, directing my gaze to a large metal pot filled with mixed veggies. She pulled herself to her feet, carefully lifted the pot and waddled over to the sink.

"Are you okay?" I questioned her as she turned the squeaky tap on.

"I'm a little tired." She sighed. I stopped in my tracks and looked up at her.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and rest?" I said. "I'm sure I can manage around here by myself."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I need something to do." She replied. She turned the tap off and returned to the table, placing the pot in front of me, once again she sat down. I smiled.

"Thank you." I told her. "So, have you and Daryl thought about names?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Well, not really. I guess it kinda slipped our minds."

"Don't worry; you have another month to come up with some ideas." I reassured her as I finished chopping the last vegetable. I dumped the chopped up remains into the pot before facing Anna.

"What names do you like?" I questioned her, trying to help her with the difficult decision. Her face screwed up slightly, I could tell she was trying to concentrate.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"What names do I like?" I thought to myself. I couldn't decide, I liked a lot of names. After what felt like eternity I forced myself to pick some at random.

"For a boy I like James, Liam, Keegan, Sam, Charlie… But for a girl I like Emily, Lily, Charlotte, Marie…" I blurted out. Carol stayed silent, nodding after every name.

"They're all beautiful names." She said.

"Thanks. I'll have to talk to Daryl about it, I mean he is the father he has a right to help pick our child's name."

"See if you two can both agree on a name you like." Carol picked up the heavy pot and made her way over to the oven. She positioned the rear of it onto one of the stoves and turned it on, checking that it was starting to cook before turning back to me.

"And remember, if you have another argument do what Hershel said and stay calm."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Maggie stood by the doorway between the kitchen and the cell block.

"Sorry to interrupt but my dad wants Anna." Maggie had an apologetic smile across her flawless face.

"What for?" I interrogated her immediately, trying not to sound harsh.

"It's nothing to worry about." She giggled. "He just wants to run a few tests."

I glanced at Carol, who nodded understandingly at me, before following Maggie out the room.

* * *

**I would just like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favourited this story.**

**It means a lot to me.**

_**By the way I'm aware that 'favourited' is not a real word, but it was the only word I could think of.**_


	4. Recurring Nightmares

**Maggie's POV**

I headed towards the infirmary, guiding Anna along the way.

We must have spent the duration of the journey in silence before I decided to speak up.

"So, are you and Daryl excited about being parents?" I glanced back at her before directing my gaze away.

"Yeah," she sounded irritated "I mean who wouldn't be excited about raising a child during the end of the world." I could tell she was being sarcastic.

"I'm sorry." I heard Anna say after a few seconds of silence. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine." I went to smile at her only to notice she was staring at the ground. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her.

I placed my right hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head, making direct eye contact with me.

"What's wrong?" I didn't bother to hide my concern for her, besides she was like a sister to me. Everyone adored her, especially baby Judith.

"I just…" she hesitated for a second before continuing "I keep having these nightmares."

* * *

**Anna's POV**

It felt good to finally tell someone about my recurring nightmares. I had tried so hard to keep it to myself and I had done a great job up until now, I mean I had even managed to keep it from Daryl.

"Maybe we should go find Hershel." I didn't change the subject because I didn't want to tell her, I did, honest to God I did, but I didn't want to tell her out in the open, I mean you never know who could be listening.

We continued onwards, towards the infirmary.

We spent the rest of the journey in complete silence.

* * *

**Daryl's POV**

The sun was on the verge of setting when I started walking back towards the prison. As soon as I entered I was hit with the smell of freshly cooked food. I inhaled the scent deeply. Man it smelt good.

I made my way towards the cell I shared with Anna, giving a friendly smile and a reassuring nod to everyone I saw.

I strolled into the cell, resting my crossbow against the closest wall. I looked up.

Anna was resting on the bottom bunk, her slender arms caressed her swollen belly and her deep blue eyes stared at me.

"You okay Annie?" I asked as I made my way to her, kneeling down beside her head and placing my left hand on her chocolate brown hair. I began to slowly run my fingers through her hair. She smiled at me.

"I'm fine Daryl." I shot her a look as to say '_Are you sure?_'. "I said I'm fine Daryl, honest." Her voice was gentle.

"Okay then, if you're sure..." she nodded in confirmation.

As I continued to run my fingers through her brown locks I leant against the cold concrete wall.

"Well, there is one thing..." Anna said, putting an end to the silence. I scooted closer to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I keep having these realistic nightmares."

"What happens in 'em?"

"People die... The people I love." she whispered. I gently rested my head against hers, our fingers entwined.

"As long as I'm here you're gonna be safe, ya hear me?" I planted a kiss on her forehead before reassuring her with a smile.

And, without hesitation, she returned the smile before kissing me on the lips.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**P.S. I'm sorry about making you wait for over a month but I promise I will make it up to you.**_


	5. False Alarm

**Rick's POV**

That night, after dinner, I dismissed myself from the dining table and steadily made my way outside.

The moon shone brightly in the dark sky. It was virtually quiet, excluding the moans of several walkers that were trying desperately to claw at me through the meshed fences.

I swiftly opened the guard tower door and made my way to the top of the stairs, hearing the heavy metal door close behind me.

I stare out towards the woodland, keeping my eyes peeled for any movement.

I know deep down that the Governor will get his revenge soon enough and when he does he won't show any mercy, but until that day comes I would gladly risk my life in order to save the group, especially for Judith and Carl.

* * *

**Carol's POV**

As soon as everyone had finished their dinner I began to stack the plates.

"Need any help?" Anna asked sweetly. I nodded with a smile.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Anna slowly got to her feet and began stacking the plates near her.

Once our hands were full we made our way to the kitchen, where we deposited the dirty dishes on the counter.

"Thank you for helping me." I say once again.

"No problem. Want any help with the dishes?" she offered. I assured her that I would be able to manage.

She nodded understandingly before making her way to the door leading to the main block.

Before she managed to reach the door she suddenly held her bloated stomach. I was immediately by her side.

"What's wrong?" I gently placed my hand on her back, trying to soothe her.

"It's fine Carol, just a false alarm."

I hesitantly took my hand off of her back.

"It's nothing to worry about." she reassured me before heading back into the main cell block.

* * *

**Hershel's POV**

I noticed Anna had emerged from the kitchen with a slightly odd look on her face.

I don't know how long I was looking at her but it must of been long enough for her to notice.

She stared at me and offered me a gentle smile. I quickly returned it.

Before long she headed upstairs, towards her cell.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I was resting on the bottom bunk reminiscing about what happened in the kitchen.

I shook my head in disbelief.

Surely it was just the baby kicking, right? I tried to convince myself that it was indeed just a kick but it didn't feel like any normal kick, this one was at least twice as powerful.

It'll be fine. I'll have Hershel check it out tomorrow, just to be on the safe side.

Before long my eyelids began to grow heavy, and soon enough they flickered shut and I was engulfed in darkness.


	6. Love Birds

**Carl's POV**

I sat at the makeshift dining table, savouring the taste of canned fruit for breakfast.

I remember when I used to complain to mom about always eating canned goods, now I'm so used to it I don't even think about it.

I was on the verge of finishing when I saw Beth approaching, Judith cradled in her slender arms.

"Hi." Her voice was musical. I instantly swallowed what was in my mouth.

"Hey." I replied.

"Do you want to hang out for a while?" her thin eyebrows were slightly raised.

"Sure." I tried to sound casual but on the inside I was jumping for joy. Beth wanted to hang out with me?

She barely hung out with me; she was always too occupied caring for Judy. I'm not saying I don't love Judy because I do, she's my little sister, but she was still a baby and needed constant attention.

I rose from the seat and accompanied Beth to the prison yard.

Once we were outside we spotted Carol.

Carol put her hand out to stop us from going any further.

"Do you want me to take care of Judith?" she asked. Beth nodded politely.

"Yes please." Carol gently lifted Judy from Beth's arms before heading inside.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

I was on guard duty with Glenn when I noticed Carl and Beth walking together across the yard. I softly nudged Glenn with my elbow.

"Hey, look at the two love birds." I teased. Glenn laughed.

"Do you think Beth would kill me if I said they made a cute couple?" he questioned.

"She might."

"In that case don't tell her I said that." I shot him a flirtatious look.

"And what's in it for me?"

Glenn took a few steps towards me.

"You'll find out soon enough." He whispered in my ear. My mouth gaped open slightly. Did Glenn just really say that? I thought I was the flirty one?

I winked at him before returning my attention back towards guarding the gates.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I paced up and down through the main cell block. I had completely all my chores which meant I had nothing else to do.

"Keep doin' that and you're gonna burn a hole in the floor."

I jumped when Daryl spoke; unaware that he had been in the same room.

When I turned to face him he was already right in front of my. He wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Aren't ya meant to be doin' chores?"

"Oh," I said jokingly "that's the hello I get?" I spun around, making it look like I was leaving.

Daryl pulled me back towards him.

"I didn't say I wanted ya to go, did I?" I ran my fingers up and down his forearm.

"I thought you were on guard duty."

"Nah, that's tonight, which means I won't be able to keep you warm in bed."

"Darn it, does that mean I'll have to postpone your surprise?"

"Surprise, huh?" he questioned, eyebrows raised "Well I suppose you could give me it now."

"I dunno, have you been well behaved?" I teased. He nodded.

"Well, in that case…" I gripped his hand and slowly led him upstairs.

As soon as we entered the cell I closed the curtain, which we had installed for when we wanted privacy.


End file.
